Voldemort's Birthday
by Straight Down From Heaven
Summary: Oneshot. It's Voldemort's 12th birthday and he doesn't have a good day. Please give it a shot as I suck at summary's and by reading this summary even I don't wanna read it. So please give it a try? xoxoxoxox


**VOLDEMORT'S BIRTHDAY **

_Hi, I'm sort of bored, and it was my birthday yesterday so I decided to write a oneshot on Voldemort and his birthday :) Oh, and did I mention that I am supposed to be doing my homework but am doing this instead :O _

_Please R&R :) when you do that, it makes me feel happy..._

_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING THAT YOU RECOGNISE _

_This is set whenever Voldemort was in Hogwarts, in his 1st year, and he has a sister..._

_ENJOY!_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I woke up to the sound of Jeremy yelling

"TOM, TOM, TOM! WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR BREAKFAST SO GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUT OF BED AND GET DRESSED. I AM NOT MISSING ANOTHER MEAL BECAUSE OF YOUR LAZINESS YOU FREAK! If I didn't fancy your sister, I would not be friends with you, but as that is the only way I can get to her I guess I'll have to stick it. Ugh."

I groaned but got up and pulled on my jeans humming the "happy Birthday" tune to myself. Yep, another birthday with no-one noticing. Yippee for me. At least Nagini wasn't being mean to me. I stoked her head and she bit me. Hard.

"OUCH!" I yelled.

"Oh, get over it, Riddle, you sissy." Jeremy (or as I like to call him, Jere-mean) said.

We made our way to breakfast, and as usual, Jere-mean deserted me for my oh-so-perfect sister who was one of the most popular girls in school, and she was only a year older than me. She had all the friends, and I had none. The only 'friend' that I had was Jeremy, who wasn't even a real friend, he just wanted to get close to Alice, whom he had a huge crush on. I read his diary one night (yes, the 'hunk' Jeremy DOES keep a diary.) It was full of how cute she looked one day, and what beautiful eyes she had, and how she actually SPOKE to him once. And how well his plan was working. Ugh.(His plan was that by being friends with me, she would talk to him when I talked to her, when he was with me. Jeremy has girls falling all over him, just not Gryffindor girls (which my sister was) as they hate Slyherin. But, as I am in Slytherin my sister will talk to me.)

I went over to my sister, who was already sitting beside Jeremy, and sat down, grabbing a piece of bacon.

"Hey, Alice, is today a SPECIAL day?" I asked, hoping that at least my sister would remember..

"Uh, is it supposed to be?" she asked.

"Alice, it's my BIRTHDAY!" I cried.

"Oh," she said dryly, "happy birthday." Then went back to her eggs.

At that moment, the mail arrived and I crossed my fingers in the hope that there would be a card from someone. The owls dropped their mail and left. Alice received 5 letters of admiration from 'unknown' and a packet of chocolate frogs. What did I get? Nothing.

Breakfast finished and we made our way to our first class: Potions. Somehow, during the lesson, I managed to burn my cauldron and scales and get 3 detentions. The rest of the classes of the day followed on that 'Positive' note, and it was with a heavy heart that I collapsed on the sofa in the Slytherin common room. Lucius Malfoy walked in, and sat down beside me. Lucius had never even acknowledged that I even existed, so it came as an absolute surprise when he sat down beside me.

"I heard a rumour that you got 15 detentions today, is it true?" he asked.

Oh, so that's what he wanted. A bit of gossip. My mood fell again. "Yes, I did, unfortunately." I said.

"damn," Lucius said under his breath, then, louder, "Well done! You beat my record! I never thought I'd see the day!"

He then walked away. And Jeremy walked – or rather, skipped – into the room with the biggest smile on his face.

"Guess who's going out with your sister, Tom?" he said with a smirk.

"PLEASE tell me that it's not YOU." I replied.

"well I couldn't tell you that now Tommie boy as that would be lying." He said.

There was a knock on the Slytherin door.

"who is it?" Jeremy called

"Alice." the voice replied.

Jeremy opened the common room door and in walked Alice to give Jeremy the biggest snog I had ever seen, smile cheekily at me, and walk out the door again, with all the Slytherin guys staring after her.

I went to our dorm and got changed and into bed thinking _what a day! Jere-mean and Alice are going to get married eventually and I'll be stuck with HIM my whole life, my finger is swollen from my snake bite, I have no friends and I have 15 detentions. And no-one remembered my Birthday! Happy birthday to me! Not..._

_**A/N OK, I apologise for the terribleness of this fanfic, truly. But thanks for reading and please review! **_

_**Straight Down From Heaven xoxo**_


End file.
